The Only One
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: "I thought I was the only one
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Taylor I thought I had a new idea for Leah and Jacob so here it is.

PROLOUGE!

_{Leah's POV}_

"I never wanted to be like this ever"

"Well dear that's just something you're going to have to deal with"

My abuelita told me.

"Yes abuella I know"

"Good now let's go again, you'll learn to control it"

"Abuelita, I'm tired." I whined.

"All sleep no work; you know when I came up there were no beds…"

My abuella kept going, and I was not in the mood for her over exaggerated tales of the 1930's.

"And we had no food if we didn't work…"

"Ok abuella I'll go, I'll go"

My name is Leah Clearwater. I'm 19 years old and I recently found out I Inherited some…well special powers, from my ancestors, apparently it skips a couple generations, I'm the first and last of my kind, a witch, of sorts, if you can call it that, my abuella, gave it the term manipulative spirit. As In I can manipulate the water, earth, and wind and fire, all the elements. If I m the last then the other who controlled animals, and creatures alike, as well as humans was haunted and killed. That's why abuellita says I can only use my powers in a protective circle, where they cannot be traced or tracked or sensed even. My abuella had read up on it and got prepare in case I would or my kids would come up having the gifts.

She educated herself well if I might add she gave a serious teaching. And she knew a bit of magic herself. But like practitioning, and spells and all that gunk. Even though she couldn't control things with her hands her mind was just as powerful.

_{Jacob's POV} (6 years prior)_

"Dad, I don't want to do this" I begged

"Well son you have to it's the only way to find out if the legends are true or not."

He said as we were in the grocery store hiding behind the piled canned beans.

"Ok its time."

"But what if I hurt someone, _if_ this thing works?" I asked scared.

"Only one way to find out." He gave me a sad look.

"Ok"

"Ok? Now concentrate on her hands, imagine her dropping the jar"

I did as I was instructed; I focused and imagined her hands moving away from the Jar.

"Nothing's happening Dad, I told you this was all a big joke"

"you're only 13 Jake maybe they just haven't formed yet.

"The legends say on the 13th birthday they shall be given right?"

"Yes, but these things take time; be patient Jake."

I sighed heavily.

"Let's just go dad"

As we continued shopping.

The same lady I'd imagined dropping the glass came on every aisle we were on and I found it kind of suspicious.

When we passed by one another I felt a jolt of electricity like static course through me.

I looked at her eyes and they glowed a bright red and she bared her teeth. They were like fangs but a lot longer and a helluvalot sharper.

Then her hand came up with a ball of fire on it rotating. And all I could hear was,

"JACOB RUN!" and I did, I ran so fast, I forgot I left my Dad behind to defend himself.

The next thing I knew I was running and my father landed next to me in a pile of burned flesh, I cringed and yelled,.

"DAD!"

"he can't save you" the animatronic like voice was so deep I jump out of my skin I ran and prayed for my dad's soul and apologized to god for letting him die. I ran so far I ended up in the forest; I ran until I saw a hollow cave and ran inside to find refuge.

"_Oh Jake_?", I heard something calling my name, it didn't sound like the thing that was chasing me.

"_Oh Jake_?" it called again.

I looked around and saw nothing.

"_Jake over here, follow me, I can help you" _it sounded like a beautiful dream like the girl in the white dress floating.

I don't know why, but I felt as though I could trust the voice so I got up and I followed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I took so long I've been really hung up on '_a love almost lost'_

_And I just had to come back to this story because it excites me I love the world of supernatural elements and all so here come the witches. Oh and before I forget if you like twilight you'll love Cynthia Eden's books she's awesome they have demons and all its freaking crazy, vampires, shifters of all kinds you got to check them out her books like the ones I've read already, are eternal flame, eternal hunter, and immortal danger. If you haven't read them already check em' out they're bad ass __**and**__ they have lemons. Please check them out I'm fucking begging you. _

**Disclaimer: some of these characters are Stephanie Meyer's some Ideas are Cynthia Eden's and others come from charmed the TV series starting Alyssa Milano, Hollie Marie Combs and Rose McGowan. Used to have Shannon Doherty, but she got killed off. Enjoy **

**Jacob's POV past 13 years old.**

I ran following the light, it had to help me, it had to get me out of this mess, and then I'd find a way to bring my dad back, if I could.

I used all the strength I could muster and ran like hell.

The light was almost blinding and still it called me to it like a moth to a flame.

Then the light stopped in the middle of a clearing, the silhouette of a woman became clear as day.

She wore and white gown that fluttered around her beautiful frame, she had hips and all, she was beautiful, I know I'm only 13, but I know how to appreciate a woman's beauty.

She had long dark hair that reached the small of her back, she was a goddess with high cheek bones and a russet skin complexion, she was the image of pure beauty, but she reminded me of someone I just couldn't put my finger on it, like I had seen her in a photograph somewhere with a familiar background.

"Jacob, my Jacob" she called running to me ever so gracefully, and wrapped me up in her arms, and planted kisses all over my face.

I was stunned for a moment, not by the fact she knew my name, because that case and point had been made already, but that I was her anything, how could I belong to a creature so beautiful, my dad wasn't bad looking but my mother since I'd never seen her; I had no comparisons to make him to.

I looked up at her as she backed away from me, I realized some of her features were similar to mine and were very much alike; like our eyebrow structure and chins, both having a dimple, and our lips were almost identical.

I then remembered where I had seen the photograph.

{_Jacob current time, 19 years of age.}_

I wish I had cleaned this sty we called a den out before leaving for college last year, then I wouldn't have to do it before the party tonight.

Man my powers have been getting stronger and I feel like something is calling me, like it was when I first inherited them, but it's not calling my name, It's like its calling my heart; I feel the need to track it. I felt like scrying for whatever is calling me, not caring about the consequences of it. When you scry, the darkness is looking back at you and sometimes if it deems it necessary, it will hunt and find you to recruit you.

Into what I don't know, maybe a whole supernatural army, or a bad ass group of assassins. I hope the latter because I would be so up for that, I'm going to do it tonight, after the party. I can't keep fighting the feeling someone or something needs me or is like me and is in danger, that's the only way I would feel like this, so drawn to whatever is pulling me.

But I think it just an innocent I have to help, there's no one like me out there they were all hunted and killed by Zantax, a bad ass level ten demon who is all around looking to rid the world of all supernatural beings, shifters, vamps, and other demons alike. I think he works for the source. The source is the guy who keeps our worlds from colliding, and my guess is he's tired of doing it. So he's just getting rid of all who have power. I would orb to the feeling but it doesn't work that way. I would have to know who or where I was going, but I don't, so scrying is my only option at this point.

But until this party's over, I'll just focus on the celebration of my home coming.

Sure I'm only here for a 2 months, but I look forward to seeing everyone.

And I have to keep my anger under control tonight around everyone, wouldn't want my secret to slip.

_{Leah's POV present 19 years old}_

"Ok Abuelita, I'm going to John's." I told her before going to the door.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"It's not like that abuelita he's just a friend."

"That's what I said about your grandfather." She said matter-of-factly.

"Eww grann." I said, lips curled up in disgust.

"What I didn't say what we did" she said innocently.

"Yah but you implied it, that was enough."

"Ok just use a rubber if it comes to it."

"Bye abuellita." I said before running out of the door.

I got to the car, ant there was something out in the trees, I couldn't quite make out the figure.

It had glowing red eyes, and looked something like what I had read about in the book of shadows.

What was it called?

_Come on Leah think._

I had a few potion viles with me just in case I ran in to something I couldn't identify.

It looked as if it were coming closer and as it did it took the form of a woman.

Blonde, curvy, and very enticing.

_Wait I know a shape shifting impath._

If I wasn't keeping up on my witch studies, I'd be in deep shit.

It stalked closer, I reached into my bag and grasped a vile, her hand rose with a ball of fire encased in it. Her teeth bared, they were all sharp. And for a moment her eyes went all back, the white part and all.

She was very hypnotizing. If I had been all human, she could've killed me.

She came closer, but not close enough to reach with the vile; she must have been walking so slow for dramatic effect,

_Or she was trying to distract me,_

I turned on my heel to see a white tiger running full speed from the woods, claws out, teeth bared, ready to kill. Good thing I wasn't ready to die.

Hoping I had the potion that made acid was the one I was holding. I ran in for the kill and threw the vile.

It broke across the tigers face, I was in luck it had been the acid vile.

The tiger growled and thrashed, the impath behind me threw her fear at me. And I threw my fire I could conger with my mind at her it was the only way to do things. I didn't like to kill. But in my world it was kill or be killed.

You may ask. Why didn't I kill the tiger with my power?

Well if I had been right about the distraction theory, which I was there'd be more, others out there trying to kill me and I wouldn't want them tracking my scent on the tiger.

One thing I read about the animal shifters is their bodies are normal and decay just like any other. But the human empathic shifters, the earth cleaned up, and swallowed whole, to a wasteland no one knows of and can't find.

And I love it when they cleaned up after themselves.

Now about these damn scolded tiger remains, I'd have to get a shovel.

Wow I'm really loving this story but please review tell me how you feel is it good bad.

I like constructive criticism, but if you just want to bash my story don't review.

Love you guys see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up? So please tell me someone at least looked up Cynthia Eden.

If you haven't I don't think we can be friends.

Oh and just giving a shot out to O merry had a little lamb. It means a lot to me that you would alert this and I really appreciate it. You are like one of my favorite Jake and Leah authors so it means a lot. Thanks a million…

_Leah's POV_

"No abuella it was nothing, I swear." She saw right through my lie.

"Then why do you need a shovel."

I looked at the shovel then to her.

"John…asked to borrow it… yeah he wants to start a garden and texted me."

"Oh John needed a shovel huh?"

"Yup he's a real hard worker, likes to do things the old fashion way." She looked at me as if I was stupid, or in this case, thought she was.

"Ok so what attacked you?" She said finally giving up.

I gave an exasperated breath.

"Shape shifting empath."

"And how did you kill it?" This is exactly why I didn't tell her when I got attacked by things.

Some grandparents worried, but her, no not her she will quiz my ass. Sometimes they seemed to never end and then she'd make me practice and recite spells to make sure I knew them.

I knew what was to come next.

"I burned it."

"Why?"

"Because the earth cleans up the human shifters, when it left, my scent left with it."

"Anything else attack you?" she looked at the big brown book, she told me I wasn't to touch unless I had her permission.

"Animal shifter, white tiger"

"And how did you kill it?" she asked leaving the room.

"Acidic potion" I said a little louder so she could hear me from wherever it was she was going.

She returned with the big book I'd been made to study and learn from.

"Ok tell me what section it would be in, inside this book."

"Umm that I don't know. Under the shifters section would be my first guess."

"Wrong, it's under magical animals, and why do you think it would be under animals?"

"Abuella, I don't have time for this ok? I've got to go." I said standing up heading for the door.

"Wrong again, it's because they rarely take on a human form, if they do, it happens when they are severely hurt and need the accelerated healing to kick in." she said as I reached for the handle.

"Ok so what?" I questioned, thinking she had been on to something.

"You should check and see if your shifter friend is still as '_dead_' as you presumed him to be." She continued.

"If you had read carefully, you would've known they were like spiders, they play dead when their prey turns out to be not so weak."

With that I ran out the door.

When I reached the small clearing where the car had been.

There was a man lying on the ground, right where I had left the 'dead' tiger.

I had the shovel tight in hand just in case the bastard made any sudden movements.

He seemed to be still until I moved a bit closer. His face had seemed to heal fully now, it was just pink.

I moved to get a closer look, he jumped, I took the shovel and swung it in his direction.

It hit with a loud thud against his shoulder, he'd been luck I'd missed his head.

He fell back down with a whimper and a cracked, dislocated shoulder.

I move over to him knowing the bone wouldn't heal right unless being set back in place.

I knew he didn't have the balls to do it himself, and I wasn't a heartless bitch. Even though he had tried to kill me, I still felt compassion for him, and he'd been lucky for that.

I got closer and leant down to him.

"I'm going to help you" I whispered to him.

He growled and thrashed, like he couldn't talk. His jaw hard and tensed as I jerked his shoulder back in to place, he let out an ear piercing yelp as I jumped back from him afraid of his next move.

He'd laid there with his right hand on his shoulder, shielding it form anymore harm as it healed.

I sat back on my heels looking at him from a few feet away.

He was very handsome.

Strong jaws, and his eyes, a soul piercing blue.

I'd given him a once over, But it didn't do him justice; I needed to stare to get the full effect. His body chiseled, sculpted to perfection.

He had abs, any man would kill for.

"Why help some who tried to kill you?" he asked sitting up startling me.

I fell back on my back. And I got up quickly looking over at him; he was standing to his feet.

"Because I've been taught forgiveness." He eyed me suspiciously, as if I was the only one there, which was accurate. What was it? I didn't feel anything, so I dismissed it.

"So you forgive me?" he asked coldly, staring at me.

"That's what I said."

"Well no need, I've been sent here to kill you and I'll be damned if I don't follow through."

For an evil man, He sure looked at me with lust in his eyes, a lot.

The gorgeous man stalked forward.

"You don't run it's like you're not scared."

"I'm not." I stated firmly.

"Why didn't you just finish me?"

He asked as if he were angry that I didn't kill him.

"Because I told you, I don't kill unless I have to."

He snarled, and flared his nostrils.

"You are a stupid witch; no one shows compassion for my kind."

"Who said I held compassion for you?" I asked trying to mask it.

"Your eyes say it all." He said as he came forward another step."

"I don't want to kill you, please I beg of you, _kill me_"

He pleaded. His eyes watering.

He looked away for a moment like he had to gather his thoughts.

"I won't unless you make me."

"You don't understand, you don't know who owns me, and if I don't return with your blood on my hands, I'm as good as dead anyway"

"Why? Who owns you? Why do they want me dead?"

"I've said too much already, kill me please, I can't hurt you, it's impossible." He said, with a tear falling from his face.

What the hell? Why was he being so dramatic? I've never known shifters to dabble in acting, but he was good, maybe he should try it. Come to think of it he looked a lot like Ryan Phillippe.

"What is your name?" why I had suddenly found myself curious as to know more about this man\beast, was beyond me.

"Ryan" _well if that ain't some shit._

"Well I'm le…"

"I know who you are, Leah Marie Clearwater, born August 12, 2001 social, 225-16-9145, birth parents Sue and Harry Clearwater, deceased brother Seth Clearwater, died of leukemia at age 9." Well he had done a serious background check.

I stared at him dumbfounded, I hadn't mentioned my brother since he'd died, I was angry at him then, I blamed him for leaving me in this world alone. He would have been like me, a warlock, we made a pack that when he got better we would go find the end of the earth and throw 20 rocks off a piece, and see if they'd end up in china as meteors. I know it was dumb but we were 7.

"Leah?" he called waving a hand in my face, knocking me from my thoughts, I hadn't realized he

Had gotten so close, too close…

{_Jacob's POV age 17}_

"Hey I'm going to embry's house"

"Ok" my 'mom' yelled… she was really Paul's mom, but she loved me more.

She had taken me in when my dad was killed.

Ms. Lahote was the best; I got to do anything I wanted.

And for a 13 year old that meant a lot.

"Wait up Black, I'm coming too." Paul yelled behind me.

"No I'm going on my own." I told him.

Paul was older than me by 3 years, so telling him he wasn't coming was not working so well.

"Yeah right Black." He said pushing my head away.

"Fine but I'm, taking the short cut" I told him.

"Whatever I'll still get there first." He said confidently.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"Yeah black lets bet. If I get there first, I get the TV for a month no if ands or buts, if you win you get my Jessica Alba, poster collection."

It was very interesting; he knew I loved Jessica Alba, that's why he'd gotten them, to tease me.

But I did love TV and we never settled on the same thing to watch, many fights that ended in gnashing of teeth so to speak, he didn't know those things really existed, and I would take it to my grave to protect the ones I loved.

"Fine you're on, prepare to hand over Jessie and I promise not to get to much Jizz all over her, well not promise."

"Ha-ha real funny black, no TV for you for a month, that's going to suck."

"ok dumbass, listen to your logic, I'm taking the shortcut, and I'm faster, you just set yourself up to fail dude, how dumb can you be?"

"You think you're faster."

He pushed me, and ran like, hell out of there.

Thank god he didn't know about me cause I was about to cheat. _I really want those posters._

I ran to the forest and orbed to embry's front porch hoping there would be no one there to see me.

I could sense the space was clear. I had never really gotten a handle on my powers, there were so many, I had a long way to go before I mastered them all.

I closed my eyes and envisioned embry's porch.

Next thing I knew I was floating and I opened my eyes, and there I was on his porch no one in sight.

"Wow" I said breathlessly, and sat down.

I had been there all of 3 mins.

"What took you so long I've been here for hours?" I yelled out to him.

I saw Paul running up the drive when he noticed me and skidded to a stop.

"w-what th-the hh-hell?" he said breathlessly, leaning over on his knees.

"How did yyou get h-here so fast?" He said panting.

"Told you slow poke." I said, he looked confused as hell.

"I'm faster." He rolled his eyes, and said,

"We didn't shake on it." And brushed past me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

_Touché lahote touché. _

We were at Em's the whole day doing absolutely nothing.

"ok so Quil walks up to her right and he's all, 'hey baby you wanna take a right on the porcupine Quil?' and she looks at him with pain written on her face." Jared told us laughing.

"Dude I told you not to use that one, it's kind of scary." Embry scolded him.

"Yeah? Well I like it, and one day I'll find a girl who can handle the 'porcupine Quill' " he said and we all laughed knowing that day was going to be a hell of a ways away.

"Ok guys I'm getting tired I'm going to head home, you coming Paul?"

"Nah man, I think I'm just gonna crash here tonight and reminisce on my Jessica Alba posters." I chuckled at that.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." he nodded and I left out the door.

It was kind of chilly out and I didn't want to walk, but there were too many people out to see me, so I decided on the shortcut again, but this time I'd walk.

I was half way home and I heard a rustling noise behind me.

I turned my head just enough to catch the glowing red eyes.

I've never fought anything supernatural so I was a bit scared, and uncertain.

I just hoped whatever it was wasn't here to hurt me.

It looked as thought it were gliding over to me, and as it immerged the figure grew to be a woman, a beautiful woman, she had flowing black hair that touched her beautifully plump ass, and all the beauty in the world sat in this woman's face.

"Hi, um are you lost? Can I help?" I said staring into her eyes.

The ocean blue orbs.

Then I heard a fierce snarl from behind me, my head whipped around to find what looked to be a hungry cougar, black as the knight. It was really a beautiful creature.

I didn't know what was happening but I needed to get the woman out of there.

I went to move and I couldn't, it was as though I had been glued to the ground.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically.

"You're going to die" the woman said in one of those deep men voices.

_Total turn off. _I thought.

Not the time for that right now.

How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

"You don't remember me do you?" the woman-creature asked.

"Why should I, who are you?" I asked trying to stall so I could contemplate on a plan.

"We were together 4 years ago, we met at a supermarket"

I looked away from it as I fought to re jog my memory; I had tried to forget about that day, then I came to me '_that day'._

"You killed my father." I yelled, realizing who or what it was.

"No I didn't kill your father, he somehow disappeared, but a happy go lucky mother of two had been in my way."

She raised her hand and yup, a ball of fire came into view.

So she hadn't killed my father. Where was he then? He wouldn't just leave me, or would he?

"Oh stop thinking about it, he's fine, but you have to die to save him.

I couldn't trust her, she'd be lying. I knew that much.

"All you have to do is give up your powers."

Yeah right, as if that would happen.

I used my mind to loosen her grip on holding me to the earth, as it loosened and I could move again.

But I wouldn't let her know that, not until the time was right.

She kept talking,

"Do you know how we found you again?"

I said nothing just stared at her with hatred in my eyes.

"We traced your scent." She said ignoring my heated gaze.

_I have a scent?_

"You used your magic recently didn't you?"

"Where is my father?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Safely put away."

The cougar growled behind me as if reminding me he was still there.

I heard a fierce snarl, and the long claws of the cougar slashed down my back, I let out a blood curdling yell. I felt the blood flow out down my back to my legs. They felt so weak, I had dropped to my knees looking up at the creature that had clawed me.

It had bared its long saber like teeth and released a loud growl, as if to attack me again.

I could control water and wind, she had fire, and the three weren't quite the best mix.

Cats didn't really enjoy water either, maybe this could work.

As I thought this the cougar sunk its large teeth into my shoulder.

"Ahh unhhh!" I yelled out, as its jaw unclamped my arm.

I called the water from deep within, and it shot from my hands to hers.

Her fire blew out and she looked at me as if she hadn't expected it, then the wind came, and I called a lot of it, something inside me was set free, I began to chant a spell my guide taught me a year or two ago.

She hadn't understood what I had begun to chant, but she knew it'd be no good for her side.

_Arusa atombah araha nomebahah _

_Arusa atombah araha nomebahah _

_Arusa atombah araha nomebahah _

_Arusa atombah araha nomebahah _

Over and over again the cougar tried to pounce on me and was stopped by a blue shield.

The big black feline was thrown back; it hit against the tree and slumped to the ground.

"Roaul!" the human creature called out. Looking from the cougar to me. Snarl on her lips teeth bared.

I still bled; I started to feel weak, and drowsy.

A spell came back to me; one I had practiced with my guide.

It was a spell that hurt those trying to cause harm to you.

_Somber atumhuh lotusd zarum._

_Those who cause me harm_

_To them I call this charm,_

_When the days break _

_Their soul you shall take._

I said, barely getting the words out.

The cougar had disintegrated and all that was left of it was skin.

The woman had started to burn, I was still chanting, she barely got up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That was all I saw before the darkness came.


	4. Chapter 4

O hey ppls the last chapter was not the best and I just wanted to address it. Umm also please please please read at least 2 chapters of Cynthia Eden's immortal danger the best damn book ever you will fucking flip. It has the best story line and all the right dose of sex and danger for any reader and I don't like to read anything that will bore me so please please please check her out. Oh and if you've ever seen the movie PUSH you'll understand some parts.

_**Leah's POV**_

Ryan just sat there, looking at me, when my abuella came running out of the house after 5 minute of me not returning.

She offered him a hand because that's what the Clearwater's do; we help even after being hurt.

At least that's what I was always taught.

She sat his down and cleaned up some of the dry blood that remained on his face from the potion.

He truly was beautiful.

His chest and abs, _oh my gosh._ I continued to ogle him, until my abuella returned.

She noticed me staring and cleared her throat.

"Leah, what have I told you about ogling guest dear?"

"Nothing, I've never done it before." I said confused, making Ryan chuckle.

"Well there's a first time for everything, stop ogling guest dear." She scolded.

"Ok well I have to get to john's I'm an hour and a half late."

"Umm Leah, who is this John you speak of?" Ryan asked.

"An old friend, why?" I asked suspiciously,

"He wouldn't happen to be 6'4 brown hair, loves basketball, or at least his human half does."

"What? John isn't of the supernatural, I would've known." I said thinking his comment had been preposterous.

"Leah, he is my brother, we've both been ordered to kill you."

"He'd been told to do it 3 years ago, but he didn't follow Zantax's orders, so he is in hiding, in his human form. It's almost impossible to track us in human form, don't get me wrong, it's not impossible, we still have a scent it's just more faint in our human half.

"What! That's not possible; I've known him for 3 years..." Then it sunk in. _three years._

"My brother fell for you, that's why he hadn't killed you." he said softly.

Now it all made sense the attempts at trying to get close to me, like holding my hand or kisses on the head or cheek, damn it, how could I have not known?

"Ok I need to see him." I said running toward the door.

As soon as I got to the handle, there was a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't do that they are waiting for you, they want you dead."

His chest was pressed to my back.

"I need to see him." I said through clenched teeth.

"You don't own me, and why are you trying to help me anyway?"

"I don't know." He said backing away from you.

"I just feel drawn to you; maybe it's your eyes." He stated staring into them,

I ducked my head and let my long dark Maine fall around my face, shielding my dark blush.

He lifted a hand to my chin, and lifted my face to his, grazing my lips softly.

When he pulled back those blue eyes stared straight into mine, and he jumped back, and fell.

"No it can't be!" he whisper yelled.

He stumbled to get to his feet.

He looked at me deeply, with love and compassion.

"John is going to kill me." He said and ran to me and crashed our lips together.

_**Jake's POV {present}**_

"What the hell are you doing Paul?" Jared yelled at him chuckling.

"I'm about to spice this party up, Jake you gotta find a bad girl too."  
>He said pouring the tequila into the girl's belly button.<p>

He began to slurp it up, biting into a wedge of lime.

"Jake come-on you've gotta try it, it's good." He said kind of slurred after the sixth time.

"no it's cool you go ahead, I'll sit this game out"

"you could at least dance at your own party." A female voice whispered into my ear, and rubbed my shoulder and chest, her hands started to move lower, and she kissed on my neck.

I shot up out of the chair with all the strength I had. "Uhh no thanks I think I'm gonna turn in early." I said as I bolted up the stairs.

"You know what Paul, you always pick the sluts." I heard embry say from down outside my window, upstairs. I walked over to the window to see Paul and embry outside on our back porch.

"Yeah I know" Paul said as he sniffed,

_Was he crying?_

I thought to myself.

"Embry I just don't know what to do without her, she's pregnant." He said and turned to the bush to throw up.

"And I don't care if the kid might not be mine; I'm willing to take care of him or…her, whatever it takes." He said in a slurred raspy voice.

So this is why Paul hadn't been around these last few days.

And why he'd been drowning himself in liquor and girls tonight.

Lahote had a broken heart.

I felt bad for him, he was my brother.

Somehow maybe I could fix this, a love spell? No that almost never works in my favor.

Maybe I could make a potion of liquid luck, that always seems to work.

But he was dating cammie, how could she dump him the girl was butt ugly, she looked like that lady who won the Xfactor.

What was her name?

Ahhh yeah Susan Boyle, only Cammie had a big _boil_ on her face.

Anyway I have to scry.

I know Zantax has people for higher working for him, and those people he's been keeping from the source, trying to bide his time, knowing that the minute the source found out I or any other supernatural being was hiding from under his radar, he'd kill him.

Zantax was dumb, but he wasn't stupid.

I got out my mirror and black cloth and crystal rock hanging from a chain.

I had to see what was pulling me or what was calling for help, or that didn't know it needed my help.

I placed the mirror down and the black cloth over it and dangled the crystal over it chanting,

_Tonum, abre tonum abre,_

_Selice solice selice solice _

_Comba tian comba tian _

_Tonum, abre tonum abre,_

_Selice solice selice solice _

_Comba tian comba tian _

The black cloth had become clear and I could see through it, the mirror had an image of dark clouds, but I needed more,

I closed my eyes, and felt the power in the room the light was on but it began to flicker, the wind began to pick up outside and the rain began to pour.

I had forgotten to go inside a protective circle so my magic could not be sensed,

I picked up the mirror and hauled ass to the basement where my alter was.

I lit seven candles, and drew a pentagon.

I sat there before the mirror waiting for an answer,

I saw a girl, a beautiful girl; she had long raven colored hair that was to the middle of her back.

She was sitting on a porch of some kind, my guess at her home, I dug up the feeling I had been getting the last couple of days, and projected it to the mirror, I felt the eyes on me, the eyes of darkness, and the eyes of the evil looking back at me.

Before I ripped the black sheet from the mirror, I caught the faint scream of a bleeder, and caught a glimpse of her body doubled over covering her ears. It all faded to normal, the mirror was back and the black cloth was as well, but I still had an unnerving feeling about the evil looking back at me, I just hoped he hadn't caught my face, or even worse had it memorized.

{_Leah's POV present_}

"Leah…I…I don't know how to explain it" he said.

"Well you'd better damn well try" my abuelita said.

"It's just something shifters do…I…I can't control it, it's my nature!" He exclaimed.

"Ryan just try, ok?" I said rubbing the back of the hand I was currently holding.

"Ok, all shifters have mates, but the universe decides for us, it's called imprinting."

{A/n: I'm sorry guys I know imprinting's a little cliché, but bare with me if you hate it.}

"Ok and what exactly does imprinting entail?" I asked.

"Well, it's just a boost to help us know who the _one_ is" he continued.

"it's just an unbreakable bond, and you can deny it if you want to, but it would cause us both a lot of pain, like it literally hurts to be away from each other, it'll be you holding me to the earth, if anything happened to you I would die, I would kill and I would die for you willingly without another thought."

"Wow" my abuella said breathlessly.

As I stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, and I know it's soon but I need you"  
>"yah I have that same feeling" no matter how dramatic it is.<p>

"Can you give us just a second?" my abuella asked, dragging me up by the arm.

Ryan nodded and smiled.

"Sure."

When we reached the hall,

"What the hell did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's not my fault I was made for him."

"No, I mean… I already made you a perfect match and I sent him halfway across the country."  
>"What the heck are you talking about; I think you've flipped your lid."<p>

"I mean I made you a soul mate, I put everything I wanted him to be in that pot, and shifter _white tiger shifter_, damn well wasn't one of them_."_

_**{A/N ok so I know it's not Christmas but there's a song that has the perfect beat that goes with this part, Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, so random, Christmas song form sonny with a chance, you can find it on YouTube and sorry for the interruption.}**_

"What, why would you do that? You just couldn't let me choose, could you?" I said hurt she didn't believe I'd be able to find my own soul mate.

I stormed past her, and out of the house.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"I want to be alone abuellita." I said.

"It's me" Ryan said.

I wiped my eyes, and ran into his arms, and he held me, it was perfect,

"You know we could make it Leah"

"I know but what about your brother, and the person who sent you to kill me, not to mention we just met, and please tell me why I feel this way for you?"

"We'll take that as it comes, and I'll tell you in due time.."

"ok." I whispered and sunk into his chest

_Jake's POV_

"Hey, I'm going to the store anyone want anything?"

"Oh Jake get me some red vines, yea?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, where's the money?"

"Hit me up in like two days and I'll get that to you."

"Ok then hit me up in like two days and you'll get your red vines."

Paul laughed the sound booming on the walls I glared at his head one hit wouldn't kill him right? When I was about to make my swipe he turned around to look at me seeing that I was serious.

"Oh, damn that's how you feel?"

"That is indeed how I feel, yes."  
>"Wow"<p>

"I know, I know" mom chuckled.

"Mom you want anything?"

"umm honey no thank you, oh umm can you pick up some extra boxes of spaghetti, for dinner, last time I was a little ill prepared for the friend ambush?" I chuckled as she walked over to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"All right mom and sorry about that"

As she turned to walk away I looked after her.

She looked as though she were stumbling,

"Mom you ok?" I called after her, concern rising in my voice.

"Yeah honey, I'm just getting old."

I nodded at her and turned to look at Paul, he had a worried look on his face as he kept his eyes trained on her until she was completely out of sight.

"She's fine Paul, you know her she's never been one to get her down"

"Yeah you're right it's probably nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Idk why but lily Collins looks like the perfect older nessie right?

_Jake's POV_

I was so board, I was thinking about going to Quil's, but his dad was hosting some retirement party for his boss.

I was invited but it was kind of formal, so I passed.

I'll just go down and watch TV with Paul. _He'd better be watching something good._

"Hey Paul what're you watching?_" _when I looked at the TV, I knew I was not going to like it.

"Oh, umm just… nothing" he said hurrying to turn the channel.

"What the hell was that? Were you watching that crazy ass hair show on MTV?" I said laughing

"No" he scoffed.

"I wouldn't watch that I was just passing by it." He said with that '_why would you even think such a thing'_ face.

"Riiight," I said drawn out.

He scoffed again and turned towards the TV.

"Hey where's mom?" he asked me.

"I don't know I thought she was down her with you" I said snatching the remote.

"oh well I'm going to go find her, I need her to sew my football jersey , I've got a game in two weeks, and head back to school tomorrow." He said getting up from the couch.

"I didn't know you were leaving tomorrow, I'm going to be here two months alone… YES!" I said pretending to be sad at first, then doing a fist pump.

"Yeah ok, but when I'm gone you'll miss me." He said.

"Yeah? Not likely…" I trailed off as a bunch on pots and pans, sounded from the kitchen.

"What was that?." Paul asked looking in that direction.

"I don't know." But he was gone before I could say the words.

"JAKE! GET IN HERE." He yelled and I jumped up.

"What is it Pau…" he was on his knees leaning over mom.

"What happen to her?" I yelled and bent down with her.

"Mom" I whispered rubbing her hair from her face, then putting twp fingers to her neck to find her pulse.

I had slowed down a lot.

I started to cry.

"Paul, go call 911" he got up quickly and ran to the phone.

I heard him in the other room,

"Yeah, my mom she fell and she's not breathing, she's hurt and it's an emergency, please help, please hurry."

He cried into the phone.

I sat with her, rubbing a hand over her cheek, whispering to her

"It's ok, mom, helps coming. Just hold on its coming."

_Leah's POV_

Ryan and I sat on my bed, his head in my lap, it was all so surreal, but I felt as though he belonged with me.

"They'll be coming for me soon." he said low

"Yeah, and we'll be ready." I said back with a lot of confidence, I wasn't giving up on him.

"Yeah _I'll_ be ready, I'm not letting you into this, you _will_ have nothing to do with it, in fact, and I'm sending you away."

"What! To where huh? You even said yourself it would hr us to be apart."

"Yeah, and I would literally die if anything happened to you." he said sitting up looking into my eyes.

"Look Leah, I…I know all this is a bit overwhelming." I scoffed

"you think…"

"_but,_ I know I love you, you were meant to be mine and they shouldn't be here for a few days max, so that gives us time to spend together."

"Why? I already feel like I know you." I said staring into his eyes he looked puzzled.

"Fate is something isn't it?" he chuckled a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it's really something" I whispered moving in closer to his face, our noses touched, and his breath hitched.

"Leah" he breathed out, and attacked my lips, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I happily obliged, my mouth opened and swallowed his tongue the kiss went on for about 5 mins, until he moved away from my mouth to my neck, he kissed and sucked and nipped.

He started to move, he laid us down, him in between my legs.

"_mine._" he growled into my neck, finding a spot, I hadn't even noticed was there before.

"mmm." I let out long and sultry.

he eased his way down, to the opening of the tank top, to the top of my breast, his hand massaging one while he like the other through ,shirt.

"Ohhh" I jumped up when the hand that had been on my shirt cover breast, was inside touching flesh to flesh, and his flesh was so warm. I felt his arousal straining against the jean shorts he wore.

"Wait, Ryan." I said and he looked up flushed, eyes hooded with lust.

"We don't even know each other, we can't just do this, and I've never actually done_ this_."

"oh" he said getting up his eyes coming back from black, he wiped his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I just I don't know what came over me, I just have this feeling to claim you and mate with you."

"oh," I blushed.

"Yeah it kind of takes over at times."

"Well how about if we take it slow."

"yeah, but remember, I don't have a lot of time, when Zantax comes, he's bringing his army."

"Like I said, we'll be ready, and I mean _we_."

_**Jake's POV**_

Just sitting in the waiting room was killing me, I had to help, do something.

Maybe try a healing spell.

I had no supplies here and no protective circle, if I did magic outside of it they would sense it come and kill us all including mom.

I had no choice but to pray and leave it to the higher power.

Paul was huddle in his chair; his head in his hands his face down.

You could see the tears starting to make a puddle beneath his feet.

I got up and walked over to his chair.

"hey buddy, it's going to be ok." I said putting and arm around my brother.

"how do you know Jake?" he said in a hushed voice, tears all over his face.

"because moms a fighter, always has been."

"Have a little faith Paul."

Then the doctor came out to tell us the news.

His footsteps seemed as thought they were in slow mo.

"Paul get up the docs here." I said nudging him.

"Lahote, family?" he said in our direction.

"that's us." I said hopping up.

"how's our mom? She ok?" Paul said from behind me.

"umm. Come with me over here boys." He said motioning away from all the ears.

"boys your mom… she…she's got cancer, it looks to be terminal."

That's when my resolve broke, I broke.

"she, she's not going to live through the night boys, I'm so sorry."  
>"it's been a problem for a few months, back when I informed her awhile back, she refused treatment, I advised her it wasn't health, but she didn't want to tell you boys to worry you, she was so sure it was just a phase. You can see her, but she's very weak, probably can't respond to well, but she'll be able to here you."<p>

Paul was crying a river.

This woman that took me in when I had no one nothing.

I've been searching all this time, for answers as how to find my father, and how to get to that goddess I saw when I scryed.

But I can't just sit in a shell my whole life afraid to do magic, it was time to say goodbye and time to let loose.

"what room is she in?" I ground out thick, and harsh.

"313, last door on the left."

I ran to her door leaving Paul behind, knowing he'd be right behind me.

I got to her door, I looked inside she was in her room, pale as the day was long, her hair flowed across the pillow, but even in sickness she was still beautiful.

"mom?" I whispered.

"h-honey c-come here" she choked out.

I was at her side in a flash, Paul on the opposite side.

"Paul, I love you, you hear me? I do, I'm glad I got the chance to say this to you Jake, I'm so proud to call you my son."

"and you, m-my mindless boy." She said and Paul chuckled

"you guys have to take care of each other."

"yeah mom we will." Paul said in a choked sob.

"Thank you, for taking me in, I don't think I'd fit in anywhere else, you really didn't have to but you did and I love for it." I said realizing I had tears pouring from my eyes.

"it's ok baby, here." She said reaching under her pillow.

"Paul, can you give us a minute?" she said to him.

"y-yeah sure mom, I'll be right outside."

The door closed behind him, she'd pulled out a whit envelope, addressed to me.

"Jake, I did it for good reason, your father warned me, two weeks before your thirteenth birthday."

"in this letter, and there, o-other stuff in there a-as well."

I took the letter and opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Marie,_

_ Jacob will be turning thirteen soon, and I thought you should know, I've been to a seeker, he told me that I won't be with Jacob after that day, because his powers will be in place, and he will need t activate them, and for that to happen he'll have to lose me, so I was wondering if you could make some room for an extra mouth to feed, I've tripled my life insurance, and I want every dime, to go toward helping him, in anyway. I also want him to embrace his gifts, not many have them I want him to treat them with care. And tell him never to give up on anything._

_I know it's a lot to ask but they will be coming for him soon and I have to be ready, and have him be ready._

_The man also said his mother, would be back for a visit, I just hope I get the chance to see her too._

_All I request is that he doesn't receive this letter or the money until, he is old enough to understand, or ready to fight, this battle won't be easy. Please take good care of my boy._

_ Sincerely,__Billy Black_

Inside the letter was a card, a credit card, with my name on it.

"there's, over one million dollars in there Jake, you father, had every dime, of his insurance given to you, his puncheon, and all."

"and his will is locked away; it is filled with so much more." She ground out.

"I guess my Job is complete." She said lowly, her eyes drooping,

"NO!" I yelled.

But she was gone. My mom was gone.

I got up and ran out of the room.

I passed through the hall way, fury rising in my gut.

As I walk, the lights flickered, and the machines beeped out of control.

I walked and people cowered, _good, _that's what I wanted _fear_.

Jacob black was a new man, I will find that girl, and find my father no more fear. No more hiding.

_Fuck, Zantax. I'm doing this my fucking way._

Leah's POV {song- rascal flatts, moving on.}

I was packing my bags, going back and forth. Running in and out of my room.

"Leah, you can't do this dear, it's not right, you don't even know this boy." My abuella pleaded.

"Abuelita, yes I do. These feelings aren't fake, trust me I know."

"No you don't, I raised you, do you understand me, I put my life on the line, and raised you, knowing what was coming one day." She argued.

"I know, and I thank you, but you don't get it I'm doing this for you." I said stopping.

"How is leaving me helping me?" she asked.

"Umm. Leah we have to hurry." Ryan said standing in the door way, interrupting.

"Ok" I said and turned toward her.

"I love you ok, I'll be back, I promise, we'll be back, and you will be fine."

"This wasn't supposed to end like this."

"Grandma, it's not an end, it's just the beginning." I hugged her tight.

"Just remember never give up, ok never back down, stand tall, and stand strong, just like your mother did."

"Ok, I will, I love you." One tear sliding down my cheek.

I backed up to my bed, zipped my bag, and ran out.

Ryan was already in the car.

I stopped at the door, looked back at the house, time to end this I threw my bag in and got in behind it.


End file.
